Be My Valentine
by crimsonearth22
Summary: Goten was too shy to ask out his dream girl. Sara was too disillusioned to believe in happily ever after. Could a friendly challenge change both of their lives forever?


I wrote this with the intention of it being merely a Valentine's Day pick-me-up fic, but since it took on a life of its own, I decided to see where this particular muse could lead me. Enjoy, and please, if you read this, take a moment to review. Good or bad, criticism can make the difference between a good story and a great one. Thanks.

Disclaimer: Me own Sara, me no own DBZ/GT.

Chapter One: Romance is Dead.

I tapped my fingers against my knee impatiently as I waited for the bell to ring. Kami this class was boring. And of course, it was the last class of the day. I jumped a little when gentle fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled my arm back, then I felt something pressed into my palm. I didn't turn around to see who was behind me or call attention to the fact that I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't an idiot. Johnson was famous for being an asshole when he found his students not paying attention.

I slowly closed my fingers over the object and brought my hand up into my lap, then to rest flat on the desk. The first thing I did was to make sure whatever it was, it was meant for me before I opened it. Since I was the only Sara in this class, I assumed it was safe and carefully unfolded the note, careful to keep my eyes on Johnson. When I had it smoothed on the desk; I looked down and had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. I immediately put it underneath my notebook when I heard footsteps toward me.

"Is there a problem Miss Williams?"

I gave him an innocent look. "I don't feel very well Mr. Johnson. May I be excused to get a drink of water?"

Johnson didn't look very happy about my answer, but he bought it apparently. "You can wait five more minutes Miss Williams. Try not to make a mess in the meantime."

My eyes narrowed when his back was to me. Kami what a bastard. I quickly wrote a note underneath the sketch and folded the paper back up silently. But he was watching me too closely for me to return it and I simmered over that. I hated teachers like that. Luckily, the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things. I turned around to talk to the owner of the note, but he was gone. But lucky for me, I had recognized the handwriting.

I gathered my things from my locker and turned around to see two familiar faces down the hall, bantering good-naturedly. I smiled at the bond of friendship I could see clearly between them and walked over to tap one of them on the shoulder gently, making him turn around in surprise.

"Hey Sara." Goten smiled warmly.

"Hey Goten. I just wanted to thank you for making Johnson's exercise in torture a bit more bearable." I smiled, holding up the note.

"Hey, no prob. So what are your plans for tonight?"

I shrugged. "I don't have any."

Both boys looked surprised at that. "Why not? I thought girls loved celebrating Valentine's Day." Trunks commented.

I sighed. "I wouldn't mind celebrating it, it's just that the only guys who have asked me to do something tonight are the type to consider foreplay a romantic overture. I'd rather not spend my Valentine's Day becoming a notch on some jerk's belt thank you."

"Not all of us are jerks like that." Goten pointed out.

"Maybe not, but I'm beginning to think romance went the way of chivalry."

"Not true." He protested.

"Yeah? What are _your_ plans for tonight Goten?" I asked.

He blushed and Trunks smirked. "Someone was too chicken to make any with the girl he likes."

"Hmm. Too bad. I would have liked to ask her tomorrow if you're really as romantic as you like to think you are."

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Trunks suggested with sly smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Meaning?"

"Well since neither of you have plans, why don't you celebrate together?"

"Trunks." Goten warned.

I looked between the two thoughtfully. "I agree."

The dark demi looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"Well you're insisting that romance isn't dead right? Here's your chance to prove it to me. An experiment if you will."

"Are you asking me out?"

"I'm asking you to convince me that romance still exists. You can call it a date or you can call it a challenge."

I wrote something on the back of the note and handed it to him.

"Think it over. I'm curious as to whether you actually have game to go with your talk."

I sighed inwardly as I walked down the steps of the high school. Was this what I was reduced to? Challenging a guy's ego to get him to go out with me? Why couldn't I have just asked him out like a normal girl? Oh yeah. Right. Rejection. At least this way he doesn't know that I really did want him to change my opinion of romance.

I sighed out loud. Oh well, at least I did give it a shot. Looks like it's a chick-flick marathon for me. Guess Ben and Jerry are going to get the pleasure of my company this fine night.

"Sara."

I blinked as his voice brought me out of my pre-Valentine's funk. "Yes?" I asked as I turned around.

"A challenge huh? What do I get if I succeed?"

"Anything you want." Then I paused. "As long as it isn't anything above a PG-13 rating."

"Fair enough. And if I fail?"

I paused. I hadn't thought of that. Then I remembered something. "You study martial arts right?"

"Not much anymore, but I do have a martial arts background, yes."

"How about a lesson or two? Nothing major, just a little self-defense?"

Goten looked surprised. "I'd do that for free."

I smiled. "I know, but it was either that or making you keep me company in Johnson's class."

"I'd do that for free too. Oh well, I don't intend on failing anyway."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?"

"How long do I have?"

"Considering that this is a last minute experiment, I'll be fair and give you until midnight. That's eight hours from now."

"More than enough time. Seven o'clock. You live in the Aroma Building in West City right?"

I nodded. "Apartment 182. What's the dress code?"

"Casual but classy."

I smiled slightly. That could mean almost anywhere. "Seven it is then. See you then."

==============

Sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted the 'date' to be in the next chapter. *sheepish grin*


End file.
